


Never A Good Time (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: Your sudden promotion to Commander by Supreme Leader Ren creates tension between yourself and your military counterpart, General Hux.





	Never A Good Time (General Hux x Reader)

Starbursts of red light lit up the dark room. Your opponent circled you. You could feel it in the force and the deep-seated tension shrouding the room. The pull of movement encircled you like a rope, working from elbow to stomach to elbow again. His gentle steps made staccato tapping sounds and his controlled breathing was like a treasure map leading to his location. The overwhelming darkness exacerbated your other senses, making site unnecessary. Regardless, you saw better with the force than your eyes.

A burst of red illuminated the space above your head and you dropped to a crouch, dodging the attack. His masked face flashed through the light and disappeared. Leaning back on your hands, you kicked up, driving your feet into his knees, sending him tumbling backward.

His lightsaber went dark as he crashed to the floor. It clattered against the tile, rolling away. You breathed in and called it to you. It smacked your hand and ignited on touch.

Leaping up, you ran at him, shoving your foot in his chest. His prone form lay sprawled in front of you. He groaned and panted as you held both lightsabers to his neck, singing his sleeves.

“Yield,” He held up his hands, away from the burning touch of the lightsabers. Smoke billowed above him from the scorched material. “I yield.”

You tossed the lightsaber down his way and he snatched it out of the air.

Fluorescent lights ignited above you. Ringlets of white clouded your vision as you blinked away the shock of the sudden brightness.

Reaching down to your partner, you heaved him up from the floor before turning to the main door.

General Hux stood, commandeering as ever, just inside the training room. His hands were locked behind his back and head held high.

He had no high opinion of the Knights of Ren. You sensed the boiling distaste and distrust in his silent form. His shoulders tensed and lip twitched, waiting for something.

With a hissing click, you pulled your mask from your face. Hair dragged across your nose as you mask caught on sweat and grime on its way up. Rubbing the sweat from your eyes, you passed the mask to your partner, understanding the General intended to speak with you. His eyes had yet to leave you. The only change in his gaze was a raised brow as your mask came away from your face.

“Yes, General?” You locked your lightsaber at your side and headed towards the entrance. The sweat lingering on your temple slid down your face, coating your armor. Your hair had slipped out of place under your mask so you hurriedly wrapped it out of your face.

“Are you Y/L/N?” Hux pursed his lips at your disheveled appearance. A path of blood trickled from your cheek onto your mouth from a vicious hit you’d sustained before knocking your opponent to the ground. Licking it from your lips, you walked out of the room past the General.

“Where are you dragging me?” You turned and dragged at hand across the hit of your saber to remind him who you were.

“I expect you answer properly when I speak to you,” Hux looked down at you. The exhaustion in his eyes shown in his sunken cheeks and gloomy under eye circles.

“I don’t answer to you, Hux,” You strummed your weapon and smirked when he shot a glance downwards at your side. Hux met your eyes again and a shutter slipped down your spine.

“You somehow succeeded in becoming less respectful,” He stormed past you, motioning for you to follow.  
“Bastard,” You hissed under your breath. Hux gazed back with a knowing look and snapped in your direction. “Don’t snap at me like I’m one of your mindless Stormtroopers.”

You held out your hand and force-gripped the wrist he’d utilized to snap at you. He scowled and tugged against your pull. Hux hissed as you turned your hand, maneuvering his wrist in an uncomfortable circle.

“You have a temper,” Hux said. “Exactly like Supreme Leader.”

“What you call temper, I call self-preservation,” You shattered your grip and he rolled his wrist.

“If you’re done, The Supreme Leader has asked to see us,” Hux turned and began walking. His greatcoat trailed out behind him. Walking confidently, he ignored everybody he passed, each saluting him in turn.

You hurried after him, running past Stormtroopers and officers to catch up. Every person you passed stepped h out of your way, eyeing the lightsaber at your side. This created an open path leading you directly to General Hux. A sea of white and blue leading to the man in black.

—

“Supreme Leader,” Hux held up a hand. “You cannot have taken the time to consider this choice.”

Ren lounged on his new throne, one foot hanging over the armrest. His cloak grazed the ground, collecting dirt, forming an ombre hue to the piece.

“It’s not your choice to make, Hux,” You turned on him. A vein in his temple pulsed as he scowled. “You treat me as an equal from now on or I will make everything difficult for you.”

“Commander Y/L/N,” Hux whispered. “You make a single move against me, you will regret it for what little will remain of your pathetic existence.”

“I’d love to see you do it, General,” You leaned in to whisper back to him. He was tense with you so close. His jaw tightened and he stood taller. “You’d be dead before you even thought treason.”

“Just find me the traitor. I don’t care how you do it,” Ren waved you both away and hung his over the armrest, looking up at the vaulted ceiling. “Let me know if you kill each other so I can replace you.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux grabbed your wrist and dragged you from the room. You stumbled and heard a hoarse laugh from Ren behind you.

“Let go of me you pompous piece of s-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Commander,” Hux slammed the doors to Ren’s makeshift throne room on his ship. It was humorous; Ren sitting the throne on the ship Hux worked his entire life to command.

Hux shoved you into a room, out of sight of the hallway. Closing the door, he turned on you.

“Let me clear the air,” Hux stalked forward, walking you back into the wall. Grabbing your waist, he dug in deep, forming indentations on your skin. His breath was warm against your scalp where he spoke above your ear. “I will explain to you how this is going to proceed.”

You smirked, allowing him to push you against the chilly chromatic finish of the wall. An electric fire raged in your veins where he touched you, like a sudden explosion.

“You will listen to what I say,” He bent down farther to look in your eyes. “You will follow my orders, you will keep your opinion out of how I command my army, and you will never refer to me as a pompous piece of shit. Do you understand?”

“Don’t stop touching me, General,” You stood on the tips of your toes against the wall, whispering almost against his parched lips. You looked into his unsettled eyes and traced down his nose, back to his mouth. “If you’re not careful, I may end up liking it.”

Hux immediately dropped his hold on you. Stepping back, he flexed his hands at his side, like you’d stung him.

“You don’t actually want to shoot me, do you, Hux?” You eyed his waist, the place he’d contemplated reaching to grab his blaster and shove it into your throat.

“You haven’t the slightest inclination what I would do if necessary,” Hux walked towards you again, running his hand over his greatcoat where his blaster lay at his waist.

“You couldn’t kill me if you tried,” You stepped up to him, grabbing his neck, pulling him towards you. His face lingered down towards your own. Pressing down with your fingers, you hit a critical pressure point between his shoulder and neck.

Hux grabbed and spun you. Both your arms were locked behind your back, tied together by Hux. He came close, pushing his chest against your back as he held you tight. His breath tickled you as his head fell on your shoulder. Dragging his nose from your shoulder to ear, he laughed at the shocked noise he elicited from you.

Suddenly, his blaster was pressed between your shoulder blades. The height disparity allowed him to rest his chin on your head as he pushed the weapon into your back.

“You aren’t going to shoot me,” You twisted your wrist in his grip and the weapon flew across the room, far beyond reach. It crashed into the floor with a bang as it went off, shooting a grizzly hole through the wall.

Wrapping your leg on his ankle, you heaved it sideways, knocking him off balance. Hux stumbled enough for you to rip your arms away. Spinning to face him, you grabbed your lightsaber and ignited it beside his face. It cast a haunting gleam on his face, deepening the sallowness of his face.

Your chest heaved and heart rang unevenly as you looked at the man who’d shoved a blaster in your back.  
Dropping your arm with your lightsaber you stepped to the side.

“It’s too late, General,” You holstered your weapon and walked towards the exit.

“For what?” He rushed after you, abandoning his blaster. Grabbing your arm, he spun you. Looking at your conflicted stare, he pressed harder. “For what?”

“I like it,” You freed your arm and slammed down on the exit button. The door hissed open and you hurried into the hall, as far away from Hux as you could muster.

“Commander!” Hux called after you, “Get back here, immediately. Explain yourself!”

You walked until the sound of his voice dissipated. Until you were only left with the sound of screaming in your mind, telling to turn back.

—

“Your unprofessionalism is astonishing,” Hux sat across from you on the transport ship. His legs were crossed casually, one over the other. But murder lingered in his eyes.

“You inability to see past your own obsessions is pathetic,” You hissed back, locking your arms over your chest. The entire trip to Corellia had been wrought with insults and unproductive conversations. If Hux’s intel was correct, the suspected double-crosser was hiding out Corellia in an abandoned mineral mine.

“Making sexually charged comments towards me shows a complete lack of control on your part,” Hux looked away from you, out the window at the planet growing closer. “I expect better of my peers.”

“Says the man who pressed himself against me into a wall,” You yelled. “What do you call that? Is it a meeting between peers?”

“It is a well-documented intimidation technique,” His head snapped back to you. The darkness in his gaze wobbled between disgust and fascination.

The Stormtroopers charged with accompanying you on the mission looked at each other and down, appearing to ignore the conversation before them.

“If your only charge against me is my honesty, I have nothing left to say to you,” You tapped your foot on the floor before standing and heading towards the window. Hux watched you looking out the window, awaiting further comment.

The planet was striking from space. Luscious greenery dotted the land, only interrupted by large patches of ice. The entire planet was a collage of deep greens and glistening whites.

As they circled the planet for landing, the scourge of the landscape presented itself. Black ichor coated the earth, spidering out in a thousand directions. A parasite, just like the traitor.

“It’s a shame,” You turned to Hux. “Destroying the planet this way.”

“It is a planet,” Hux walked towards you, hands behind his back. “It is not conscious. It has no understanding of corruption.” He gazed at the dying land with a frown.

“You’re insufferable,” You looked up at Hux. He stood beside you, looking through the window. His arm grazed yours as you dissected the view. The shock of his touch compelled you to examine every bit of his exposed skin possible. Unfortunately, his uniform left far too much to the imagination. His pulse raced in his neck and you raised an eye at the realization that you had an effect on him.

“Yes, Commander?” Hux turned slowly, reveling in the fascination in your gaze. Returning your treatment, he eyed you up and down. Your mouth fell open, momentarily lost for words.

His hand fell to his side and he dragged his gloved pinky across yours. It skimmed from palm to tip of your finger, holding it in place at the end. With a raised brow, he dropped his hold.

“You’re a hypocrite too,” You discovered your voice once more. Your finger rang with the memory of his touch.

“It’s too late, Commander,” He leaned down into your shoulder. His hands dragged up your arms to your neck. They landed in your hair and tugged. “I like it.”

“Fuck off, Hux,” You pushed him away hard enough to topple a normal person to the floor. Hux stood his ground. His features hardened, setting into a grimace. You hand shot instinctively to your lightsaber but Hux made no immediate move against you. “Your mind games won’t work on me.”

Hux only nodded. “We’ll be landing soon. Are you adequately prepared?”

“Prepared to be done with this so I don’t need to see you again,” You flipped the hit of your lightsaber, catching it as it ignited. “Yes.”

—

“Hux,” You put an arm across his chest as the Resistance closed in around you. The rigid rock wall of the cave grew closer the farther they backed you in, guns aloft, aiming for your chest. A Resistance fighter shot first and you deflected it with your lightsaber. It ricocheted off the ceiling, sending rocks to fall from the sky. Dust clouded the room but your burning red saber gave away your exact position.

“I see them, Commander, I have eyes,” He hissed. Hux sent a shot directly through the head of the man who shot at you. He fell backward, landing on the Resistance fighter flanking him.

“Thank you for your commentary, General,” You leaned in front of Hux, knocking away a shot at his side. “Much appreciated.”

“Must this happen now?” He shot down the line of fighters encircling you, killing each in turn.

Shots flew both directions, lighting up the darkness with a yellow glow.

“There will never be a good time,” You spun your lightsaber, sending shots cascading in every direction like a firework. “We’ll argue every hour of every day until we die.”

“If you do not focus,” Hux leaned over your shoulder, shooting a fighter who’d slipped from the main pack, attempting an attack from the side. “That will be today.”

Your backs crashed into the rock wall, cutting deep grooves in your uniform. Blood trickled down your back, mixing with the sweat and dust building there.

The blaster fire continued as your opponents closed in. Nearly a dozen still remained, all firing continuously as they moved closer.

The ground shook with the shock of gunfire and you gasped.

“Hux,” You coughed through the dirt in the air. “I know what to do.”

“Don’t tell me!” He yelled over the sound of battle. “Just act!”

Deflecting blows with your dominant hand, you drew the other away from your lightsaber. Taking a shaky breath, you dragged your hand through the air, pulling the debris from the tumbling rock. They rose in unison, hovering above the ground. As they rose through the air, the gunfire from the Resistance slowed. Hux continued shooting, watching your movements from the side of his eye.

You swallowed, feeling the physical strain of multitasking. It felt like your body and soul were ripping in two. Raising your hand to the sky, the debris flew above the Resistance fighters with a rush of air. You made a swift downward motion and the rocks crashed down on top of them.

Screams echoed through the cave before it went silent. As the dust settled, broken bodies and blood splattered the floor.

You turned to Hux whose blaster still faced towards the Resistance. As the space went silent, he cautiously lowered his weapon. He quickly scanned the room for further threats.

A shot came from the pile of debris and you leaned over to stop it hitting Hux. But you lost your footing and tumbled as another shot hit your shoulder.

Hux shot into the pile where the blast had come from, and everything went silent again.

You grabbed your shoulder and tumbled into Hux’s chest. Your vision blurred as white spots clouded your site. The once dark cave now looked like it was lit with fluorescent lighting.

“You saved me,” Hux sounded incredulous, offended you saw the rogue shot coming before he did. Grabbing at your waist he pulled you closer. Blood wet your uniform where you were hit. Leaning his head down on your shoulder, he felt the wet stain of blood. “And you’re injured. Why are you injured?”

Hux ran a hand over your shoulder and you yelled. His grip on your waist tightened as your knees buckled under you. Everything nerve in your body tingled, fighting the pain in your shoulder.

You and Hux dropped to the floor. He sat you down and tore his belt from his waist. Wrapping it around the joint that melded your arm and shoulder, he tied it tight to stop the swelling.

“Hux,” You screamed as he pulled, locking the belt in place. Your arm was numb and inflamed simultaneously, creating a hot and cold sensation.

“Shut up,” He leaned down, checking his work. The color of the leather belt morphed from black to a deep crimson as it took in blood. “Do not overexert yourself.”

“Hux,” You called again. He frowned down at you. “Come here.”

“What?” He leaned in towards you.

Reaching up with your good arm, you snaked it around his neck, pulling him down to your lips. He threw his arms on either side to stop him tumbling on top of you.

His kiss tasted like blood and sweat and you’d never experienced anything like it. You tangled your good hand in his hair, pulling it out of place. It fell into his eyes and you pulled back to enjoy how it softened his features.

He opened his mouth to speak but you took the opportunity to deepen the kiss instead. Hux carefully wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you up to a sitting position. Sitting in his lap, you kissed him until he swore he’d never touch you again unless you sought immediate medical attention.

“Only if you promise to kiss me again,” You whispered against his lips.

“Careful, Commander,” He bit your lower lip. “I may end up liking it.”


End file.
